candycrushsodasagafandomcom-20200213-history
Honey
The '''honey '''is a blocker in Candy Crush Soda Saga. It was introduced in the 7th episode, Honey Garden, where the fifth level type, which involves the blocker, was also introduced. The first appearance of the blocker was in level 76, the first honey level. At the moment, only one-layered honey cubes appeared, but with the time, more levels were added, and honey cubes with more layers were introduced. Behavior In order to clear a layer from a honey cube, simply make an adjacent combination. Striped candies can remove a layer if there isn't any other blocker in the row/column cleared by it. Wrapped candies can remove a layer in honey cubes inside the 3x3 cube, but also outside of it if no other blockers are in the way of the explosion. Fishes give higher priority to cubes that contain bears, but if no ones are found, they clear a random one. Candies created by color bombs act like a normal combination: they remove a layer from adjacent honey cubes. Honey cubes can contain any candy type below them, including special ones. They can also contain bears, but only in honey levels, where the objective is to save all of them. Lastly, they can contain air, which causes an empty space in the board when it's cleared, that can only be filled with candies. Until the second layer, it's possible to see what's below them, but with more than two layers they become opaque, not allowing the object under it to be seen. When a level (or section, in levels with multiple parts) is finished, all the remaining honey will be automatically destroyed, giving the player 20 points per remaining layer. Types Honey cubes can have six different types, each one having a different amount of layers (where the amount of layers is the number of times it needs to be hit in order to be cleared from the board). Check a table with the different types: Trivia * The theme of the episode where the honey is introduced, Honey Garden, matches with the new level type. That's the first time where an episode matches with a level type/blocker introduced on it. * Until level 105, all the honey found in the levels only have up to two layers, but after that, they start to have up to six layers. It was probably made like that so an additional difficulty is added to these levels, without needing a new blocker to be created but only an old one to be improved. * Until layer two, you can see what's below the honey, but after that, it becomes opaque. * The lines in the honey with three to six layers, which resemble combs, appear to show how many layers are left to be cleared. If you look with attention, you can see that all the combs start filled, and get subtly unfilled, one by one, when a layer is removed. * Honey cubes containing air were only added a few levels after their introduction.